build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imorta777/Why the Revolutions Started and Their effects
The Story of Both Revolutions and Jimk Getting Kicked I will try not to seem biased in this. For TL:DR, scroll to the bottom Jimk was the owner of Discord and he was a crazy fellow. He made some weird decisions which made some people unhappy, but the people that were affected didn't see why they should go against him. This happened multiple times with Jimk pinging everyone (@everyone, @here), but it wasn't a big deal. He did some questionable stuff such as, pinging people for bad reasons (small updates that added a block or so dramatisized), promoting people out of the wazoo (which wasn't too bad but we made a joke where you had to speak and you get moderator), and kicking people for small reasons. Soon people started to show discontent, but Jimk ignored it or didn't read it on accident. It was a volcano ready to burst, but there was a thick layer of crust on top of the caldera (Pocket of lava where there are no tectonic plates around). The only way it broke was on January 3rd when Jimk promoted two people to Bureaucrat when they barely did anything to deserve such a role, he did this as a joke without telling anyone else. This made me furious because at the time admin was easier to get than mod, and I don't want Bureaucrat to be the same as admin. Even though I am a Bureaucrat, I couldn't demote them so I just ranted for around two hours showing why we need a new owner. This worked by us bullying Jimk out of the position, and he gave it to Monstermash because he fits well. There was still unrest because Jimk had Bureaucrat, but he was now the same as other Bureaucrats. Monstermash gave back Jimk ownership for unknown reasons, and Jimk gave it to Luna. I really didn't care who got ownership, as long as it was in capable hands I am ok with that. Now here is the 2nd revolution. Jimk still had Bureaucrat and was still sour with the whole ordeal. I said it was perfectly fine to vent out the problems against me, since I was the one that caused him the greatest pain. Somewhere between February 1st, the other Bureaucrats decided to make admins only obtainable by Wikia Admins to make the role valuable. Jimk being Jimk again, promoted someone to admin even though it didn't have admin in this Wikia. It kept on changing how the Discord's orginization was even though no one else agreed to it. Its only defense was, "It should belong there since it fits there (which did make sense)", but I said, "No one else agreed to it and you said it yourself that it ruins YOUR organization, and everyone is fine on how it is". Jimk did many radical things between both revolutions. He banned people just because he lied, kicked Valkririan (a person who technically made the Discord) because he didn't like him. Jimk also deleted parts of the rules so he can break them, and everyone was ticked off at him for doing that. His defense was that he was the owner and he can do whatever he wants. We argued that you shouldn't do it even though you are the owner. After a while, someone else joined and immediately became admin. To my knowledge, both of them were in a group that Jimk was an owner? I kept on banning them because Jimk keeps on making them admin. We demoted Jimk in the Discord so he will stop promoting them, and then we did a public vote to see if he should stay demoted in the Discord. The majority said yes. Jimk was furious that he lost it and said it was unfair because he didn't have a say, even though when it was happening he had a fat chance to defend himself. TL:DR Version "Jimk has vandalized this server often for fun, he even kicked and banned many people for fun or making fun of him. He also promoted people to admin even though they shouldnt be admin at all. He is corrupt for doing so (and so am i in some points) but he does so without telling anyone. and at the end of "his game" he says its a prank/for fun chill" My (imorta777) story(edited) "I was the person to create the wiki. Anything based off of the wiki should belong to me. Pigking created this server and politely gave me ownership because yknow, I am the founder. Now, everything was smooth for a long time, but then pigking promoted imorta without my permission and things kinda went downhill after that.I considered this my server, and a wiki server. I tried to have fun sometimes like sometimes i did ridiculous things. One day almost all of the staff completely revolted against me they essentially forced me to give away ownership of this discord and they admit it. Eventually i gave ownership to tri as a joke and he gave ownership to luna because of a poll because everyone was still trying to get me demoted. I still kinda had the intention that luna was going to give ownership back if i needed it back. I wanted to get this discord back in order because people like pig and imorta were turning against me and that's not right" Jimk's story What Made Jimk Get Kicked After he got demoted, I felt bad for him. I believed that he should hold power so no one can bully him even further. Just as I gave him Admin, he kicked Valkririan once again. That lowered my trust for him so low that the incident will bite him later. While he had no power in the Discord, he still continued to break the rules, pinged for no reason, and used the spoiler command to falsify curse words. This made him get three warns relativly quickly, but I didn't kick him since he was the owner and had the first join position. After he breaks something I gave him "mini warns"(vocally warned him) and he still didn't care. He decided to call me something bad which usually doesn't get me angry, but he said it when I was having internal struggles. That made me snap and he got the boot. Category:Blog posts